Phobias
by NightWorlds
Summary: Donnie wanted to try something new... And that's how it all began...
1. Something new

Hello! Little humans. I am going to post a new fanfiction now but I will still update my own fanfiction. ;D Now you maybe wonder why I wrote 'update my own fanfiction' ? Well you see, my sister actually wrote this one! XD She is amazing! Because this fanfiction is really good. But she are to lazy to make her own account and put it out. -; So I do it for her! ;D Please follow and rewiew so she can know how good she is. Thank you!

Do you have hippo phobia?

It was the beginning of a new nightfall in New York and a big rainstorm was coming over the big city. Because of the storm, the ninja turtles had not gone out on there nightly patrol, but stayed at the lair to watch one of the new movies that Mikey wanted to show.

The only turtle who didn't want to see the movie was Donnie who said he wanted to fix something on Raph's bike. But what the other turtles didn't know was that Donnie wasn't fixing the bike, but was on omegle.

Donnie had been sitting there for almost an hour and was now tired of all stupidity that he met from the people he talked to. He decided that he would test one more time to see if he would have the chance to talk with someone more intelligent.

He quit his talk with a horny high school-girl who wanted to be his "sextoy" and "fuckbuddy".

So he started a new conversation and waited for the other one to write first. After a few seconds the one he talk to, answered.

" Hi. Do you have hippo phobia? 'Cause, I don't wanna horse you of. ;)"

As he looked at the message he smile with a laugh he succeeded to press down as he sent his reply.

" Haha! :) That was pretty funny. :D And no, you didn't horse me of. ;)"

He got a reply, to what he wrote, almost immediately.

"Thank LORD! :D I didn't know what I should start the conversation with so I decided to start with some originality. ;)"

This time he actually laught a bit when he got the answer.

"Haha! :D That was a great conversation-starter and very original of you. ;)"

As he begin to like the conversation more and more, they talked more and more about phobias and an hour later his conversation-partner wrote;

"I'm truly sorry, but I need to end our lovely conversation. :'( It was a pleasure to talk to you but I'm going to school now. :S ..."

School? Do she/he begin school now? He brushed it of and read the rest of the message.

"...It is eight a clock in the morning were I live so if you're shocked, you know why now. ;) But I wonder if I could get your email so we can talk more another day? And when should I write to you if I get your email? And my name is Ebba by the way. :)"

He smiled at the message on the computer screen and wrote;

" My email is DonnietheScientist . :)  
My nickname is Donnie but my real name is Donatello. You can send a message whenever you like but I want your email also. :) Nice name by the way. ;)"

"Thanks! :D My email is Bebbsiswatching . :) Your name is also pretty sweet! :D Bye Donnie! :D"

She then logged of as Donnie began to check from where this mysterious-girl where from. As he looked at the clock he saw immediately that she were six hours ahead which made it easer to know more about her and when he should send a message.

He smiled at his genius as he yawned. He then he remembered that he had to fix the bike but quickly "forgot" it when he tried to suppress another yawn. He smiled over his new friend when he went to bed for the night.

When the other turtles saw Donatello leave his lab with a wide grin on his face, they thought that Donnie hade fixed the bike an went back to the movie as Donnie went to his room.

But they couldn't have more wrong this time.

Do you have chelonaphobia?

Donnie and Ebba had known each other for two months now and they talked nonstop when they had the time. Sometimes, when Donnie could choose to stay home instead of going on night patrol, he did, knowing he would have much more fun with the girl over seas.

He now knew that Ebba was from Sweden and has three siblings, all younger then her. She was 17 years old and her siblings where all in there late or early teens. He also knew that her parents where divorced but her dad has a fiancée.

Donnie had also talk about his family. For example that he had also three siblings, one younger than him but he and his brothers where quadruplets. He also told her that he had a single father that taught them in the way of a ninja.

But today was special. Today he was going to tell the biggest of secrets he had. He wanted to tell her about his mutation and that he is a turtle.

He knew de risk about telling someone about it but as time went by he saw what a nice and caring girl she was and didn't want to hide anything secret from her.

So tonight, he was going to blow it for her in the smoothes way he could think of.

They began to talk more freely when he asked the question;

"Hey, do you have chelonaphobia?"

He waited for the reply for just four seconds but they felt like hours.

" I don't have a fear of turtles you silly! XD"

He wrote back, afraid of the outcome.

"Not even for mutated turtles?"

Again, the seconds that flew by felt like horrible, terrifying hours.

"Why should I? :3 And no, I don't. :)"

He felt how his heart began to race in his chest when he wrote again.

"So if I say that I am a mutated ninja turtle, would you accept me?"

He waited at the reply when a thought of him, having a heart attack of this waiting any minute now, he got his reply.

" If that's the case, I would be a bit shocked but accept you anyway. ;) I mean, it is strange, but you must be the coolest guy ever if that is true. :)"

He read the message again and again and again, until it almost was stuck on his retina.  
"...accept you..." "...the coolest guy ever..."

He almost cried tears of joy when his heart began to settle to a more gentle rhythm.

"You think so?"

"Without any doubts. ;)"

"Thank you, for accepting me Ebba. :)"

"Why shouldn't I? :3 You're one of the coolest guys I have ever met, just by your liking in phobias and such. ;) Plus, you got pretty good humor. X)"

He smiled at the reply as he got a new message.

"But I got just a few questions for you, if you want to answer them. :)"

He smiled and wrote;

"Of course! :) What's the question? :)"

"How do you go to the toilet? Do you have an opening or do you, like, do it in the shell, if you even got a shell. Do you have a shell? :D"

He smiled drop when he knew that this is going to be a long night.


	2. Donnies dinner secret

hello. New chapter from my sister! :D Enjoy!

Socio phobia?

After the many questions about his living and mutation, Donnie found himself at peace when the questions began to drain. Ebba was still asking questions but more sporadical and often about other stuff then the mutation.

One night, instead of talking by his computer in his lab with her, he kept the conversation going by writing from his phone when he and his family, Casey and April was going to eat.

He ate, talked about new devices he was going to construct, listen to what the other had done, laughed with them about stuff and sometimes took swift looks under the table, when he thought no one saw, and wrote messages to Ebba.

But one saw...

"Who are you texting to?" April asked curious. At that, his brothers, Casey and master Splinter looked at him in shock as he froze, still writing a new message to Ebba.

"I-I'm not texting anybody." He said as he looked up at April and nervously laught. "I just got a quick socio phobia building up and didn't want to leave the table so I looked down instead. "

Everyone looked at him with question marks above their head, except April, who snorted and looked at him with sarcasm filled eyes.

"Yeah, right. And I got cibophobia." She said as she took a spoonful of the delicious food Mikey had cooked.

"Dudes, what are you talking about?" Mikey said still with question marks surrounding his head.

"Yeah, spit it out, brainiac." Raphael growled, irritated that he didn't understand.

"Socio phobia is when you are afraid of people and cibophobia is like anorexia. You're afraid of food." She said, irritation dripping from her voice from being lied to.

As the question marks disappeared, sadness filled Donnie. Now he would get a speak from Leo about not using his phone by the table and, a disappointing look by Splinter and an angry April. Then, his conversation with Ebba would end to.

"You're right April. I-I'm sorry I lied to you." Donnie said with his eyes locked at his knees.

"Don't worry about it." April said. Donnie looked up in shock at April, who had a grin on her face. "It must have been something important if you would text at the table." She said, still having a grin plastered to her face.

When Donnie heard that he almost jumped of joy and sing a serenade to her.

"Y-yeah! It was really important!" He said with the biggest smile he could muster.

"So... Who is she?" She asked, curiosity burning in her eyes. That, made the rest of the people around the table to look at him and scream;

"A GIRL?"

He looked back at them, a blush as red as tomatoes, crept on his cheeks.

"I... Well... Yeah..." His blush grew even darker at that and his brother, Casey and master Splinters eyes almost popped out of their head.

"YOU? TALKING TO A GIRL?"

"Yeah, so what? She's smart, nice and very funny!" He said, almost angry.

"Dude... Why didn't you say something? We want to talk to dudette to!" Mikey said with a goffy grin.

"Yeah! Is she goodlookin'?" Raphael asked, curios about her.

"Is she nice to you, Donnie?" Leo asked, in an attempt to be in the conversation. He smiled over their enthusiasm in his friend and gladly told them about her.

"What does she know about us, Donatello?" Master Splinter asked, also curious about how much he had said to the human girl.

"Just that I have three brothers and a father who trained us in the way of ninja" he explained. He didn't tell them of her knowing that they were mutated. He felt that it could be to much to say, especially now when they had accepted that he talked to an unknown girl.

Under the conversation, he had sent a text to Ebba about what was happening.

"Bzzzz bzzzz"

Everyone went silent and looked at Donatello, who was currently looking at his phone with a brood grin on his face. He then turned his mobile to the other ones at the table who could read a little text;

"Hi! Heard that Donnie told. :) I am Ebba and have never met a smarter, and more like able person than him. :D I hope I can make good friends with you to. :)"

All of them got a big grin on their face when another text come.

"And i'm not "goodlookin'" sir. ;) I AM FABULOUS! :D"

At this, everyone laught, even Splinter, and everything felt at peace again.


End file.
